Playing Cupid
by lysergsama
Summary: Who's this girl who behaves so immaturely? Why is she here? Why is she helping the shaman couples to pair up? Why does she occupy such a important place in a shaman's heart? Main pairing: HaoXOC YohXAnna. Othr pairings: PiriXRen LDXJeanne HoroXTam
1. Recount

kimi ni todoke Northern lights...

NANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANA

hikisakareta futatsu no kokoro

yukiba no nai omoi ga mune o shimetsuke

naze kono toki ni deatta no ka to

toikakeru sube wa

saeta kage ni chiru

yuragu koto nai

tsuyosa na do naku

susunda saki ni

motomeru kotae ga aru

NANANA

ai mo tsumi mo yume mo yami mo

ima subete mini matotte

kimi no chikara boku no kokoro

kasanariatta shunkan

nani ga umareru...

Do you believe in destiny?

NANANANANAN—

Anna: Will you PLEASE KEEP QUIET!

Miko: HAI! ANNA-ONEE SAN!

Hums quietly Anna sighs

_AH! Let's start with the disclaimers!_

Disclaimer: I do not own shaman king! MIAHAH! Kedo! Miko is mine! AHA! This cute little girl. Pinches Miko's cheeks

Miko: Yamete onee-san

LD (Holds up one palm): Tadaima!

Jeanne (Holds up one palm): Me too

_Hokay! Let's start my second fanfiction! I hope it's better than the first!_

Starring… MIKO! ANNA! YOH! HAO! REN! BORO BORO! PIRIKA! JEANNE! LYSERG! CHOCOLOOO-VUUUUUU!

Miko: AND MIKO!

Sweatdrop…

_Ah! Almost forgot! PLEASE PLEASE! Don't mind the italics. They are just my nonsensical ranting and stuff! Sinemasen! ARIGATO GUZAIMASHTA!_

_Jap words can be difficult at times… sigh… DEMO! But I will try to add as many simple Jap words for ya! Heheh! Appreciate it! If you don't understand the word please inform me… _

_YOSH! LET'S BEGIN! FANFARE!_

**(FANFARE)**

Chapter one: Recount 

He stared at the lifeless body at his feet and watched the red liquid flow into the drainage system. "What the heck is with this woman?" he wondered and kicked her lightly in the stomach with his little foot. The magenta haired girl opened her eyes slowly and turned her attention to the girl looking boy standing beside her body. "What do you want, gaki?" she hissed, out of breath.

"Cheh!" the boy snorted, his hands on his hips, "Don't call me a brat. I'm older than you." The girl had taken sudden interest in the sky. The boy smirked at the dying girl. "Oi!" he said smugly, "Are you dying? Does it hurt?" She shifted her gaze to the girly-boy again and stared at him, her face expressionless.

"I-I'm going to die. It hurts. It hurts like hell," she whispered, tears streaming down her face like the blood endlessly flowing out of her right arm. The girly-boy stared at her with his eyes that seemed too big for his face _(Nahaha! Googly bear! OOH! (00)). _"Mataku," he sighed, "pretty girls look ugly when they cry." He dipped his right hand into his pocket and fished out an amulet. He dangled the amulet in the air, smiling broadly. "You want to live, don't you?" _(Don't you wish your girlfriend was hot like me- Anna: Quiet!) _he inquired and waved the amulet a little, "then I'll give this to you." He placed the amulet in her tiny hand. She gripped the amulet as hard as she could, her eyes still filled with tears. "Nawa?" she asked, weakly.

"Asakura!" he replied, grinning, "Asakura Hao! Remember it! I'm going to rule the world one day." The boy gave her one last smile before turning to walk away. She returned his smile, but he didn't receive it. "Arigato, Asakura," she muttered.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Kyaa! Kawaii!" The girl smiled at the compliments she was given. The Blonde

wearing a short black dress patted her on the head. "Yoh found her," she stated and continued to pat the girl.

"Oi, Anna," the cerulean haired one said, turning to the blonde girl, "Don't treat her like a pet. It's disrespectful!" Anna raised one eyebrow and stopped patting the girl. "Whatever, Pirika," she huffed and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Ano, little girl," the pink haired one finally spoke, "what's your name?"

"Maki!" the girl replied cheerfully, "Himiwari Maki!"

"She's adorable," Maki heard a soft whisper. Everyone turned their attention away from Maki and to the silver-haired girl wearing a fluffy white dress. "She's adorable. Maki is adorable," the silver-haired girl continued, her face remained expressionless.

"Oi, Jeanne," Pirika said, dragging her words a little, "Don't say that with such a stern face. People may think you're being sarcastic." The silver-haired girl muttered an apology before remaining silent. "Ah! Yes!" Pirika exclaimed and knocked her fist onto her other palm, "We didn't introduce ourselves." The magenta-haired one mimicked Pirika's actions. "Ole mo, Pirika!" Pirika said and pointed at herself, "This is Tamao, Jeanne and Anna." Pirika pointed to the pink-haired one, the silver-haired one and the blonde in the black dress, respectively. Maki placed her index finger on her bottom lip and tried hard to feed the information to herself.

"Hai! Wagata!" Maki announced and shot her hand up, "Tamao one-san is the cute one." Tamao blushed at the compliment. "Arigato, Maki!" Tamao said, hiding her reddened face, "Yasashi-na."

Maki grinned at Tamao and continued, "Jeanne onee-san is the pretty one." Jeanne looked at Maki, expressionless. "Anna onee-san is the beautiful one," Maki turned to Anna. She used the word 'beautiful' in place for 'sexy' because she didn't know what sexy meant.

"Don't flatter me, kid!" Anna snapped. Instead of wincing, Maki continued to grin at Anna. Anna sighed in resignation.

"Oi! Maki!" Pirika said, a hint of excitement bubbled in the voice, as Maki turned her attention to Pirika, "What about me?" Maki smiled at Pirika. "Pirika onee-san is the weird one!" Pirika's happiness withered away when Maki said the last three words. "I'm weird?" Pirika asked herself, her fists clenched. Pirika's face darkened as Maki's words kept echoing in her mind.

"Oi," Tamao said trying to sound as concerned as she could, "Pirika? Daijobu?" Pirika spun around on one heel before proceeding to the corner to cry. "Oi!" a boy with the same azure hair colour as Pirika swung the door open and turned to the crying girl squatting in the corner of the room, "Pirika! Are you crying? Who did this?" Everyone's index finger jutted out and slanted towards Maki who stared innocently at the 'blue boy'.

"Bakana!" the blue boy exclaimed and pointed at Maki, "This girl is-" The boy stopped as soon as he was stabbed by Anna's icy cold stare. "Ano," Tamao began, her hands held behind her back, "Horo Horo-kun, what did you come in for?"

"Ah! Soka!" Horo Horo exclaimed, hitting his fist on his other palm, "Tamao-chan! I'm hungry!" Tamao wanted to give him a 'What-am-I!-A-maid!' face but that would ruin her image, she composed herself and smiled back at Horo Horo.

She was TAMAO! The never angry TAMAO! The ever-sweet TAMAO! _(Haha! I like doing this. Imagine lowering your voice when ever you say TAMAO! Ahahahaha! TAMAO! TAMAO! LD: Will you PLEASE stop that. It's embarrassing and I doubt anyone would understand! Far-away laughter) _But this Ainu boy seemed to have a knack for pissing her off. "You didn't come here to comfort me?" Pirika asked her onee-chan, tugging his long sleeve. Horo Horo laughed loudly, revealing his teeth and a bit of seaweed from the sushi he ate that morning. "Of course not, Pirika!" Horo Horo chuckled.

"Onee-chan is a baka!" Pirika cried, whipping her hand across Horo Horo's face. Pirika hobbled back to her corner to sulk. "Make yourself something to eat," Anna snapped, "Can't you see Tamao's irritated?" Tamao smiled increased in width until it looked creepy, attempting to conceal her anger. Anna could read through anyone especially Tamao, having trained with her for years. Horo Horo on the other hand was a complete idiot in reading feelings. Horo Horo raised one eyebrow and examined Tamao for a few seconds before turning back to Anna. "She is NOT!" Horo Horo retorted. Anna's cold stare slowly morphed into a glare which made Horo Horo's sweat glands go crazy. "Erm…Ah.." Horo Horo bit his lower lip thinking of a retort.

"Ano-ne," Maki began, "I can cook for you Horo Horo aniki." Horo Horo squealed in delight and clasped Maki's fist with his hands. "Arigato! Arigato! Horo Horo shall be hungry no more!" Horo Horo continued to squeal before pausing, "What's your name?"

"Maki!" Maki answered, her trade mark grin still sealed on her face, "Tamao onee-san! Ikimasho!" Tamao stared at Maki's grinning face in confusion. Maki spun around and ran out after Horo Horo who was chanting, "Food! Food!"

"Oi! Maki!" Tamao called after her, "Joto!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Huh?" the long-haired brunette slouched on the sofa, "What did you say?"

"Muoo!" another brunette sighed, "I found this girl on the street. I think she's fifteen. But she behaves like a five year old. I decided to take her in and Anna didn't mind at all."

--Anna winced.--

"Are you saying that Anna is being soft?" the long-haired one asked and raised one eyebrow.

"Bingo! Ten points for Hao!" the short-haired brunette shouted and both of his arms shot up, "Demo…" His voice softened and the happiness faded. He lowered his arms until they were at his sides. "Dosiyo?" the short-haired one whispered, beseeching. Hao raised his eyebrow even more_ (If that was possible… Maki: Hao onee-chan's eyebrow is like an observation tower in six flags. Hao: What kind of analogy is that!)_. "Nani? You like her being fierce?"

"I-iee," the short haired one responded, turning away. Hao could have sworn he saw a faint blush on his twin brother's, Yoh's, cheek. Hao sighed. What's her name?" Hao inquired turning Yoh's attention back to himself.

"Maki!" Yoh replied, imitating Maki, "Himiwari Maki!" Hao chuckled. "That's so cute," Hao commented, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"De sho?" Yoh asked smiling, totally oblivious to Hao's sarcastic remark, "she's really adorable." Hao sighed in defeat. He wished Yoh wouldn't be so dense sometimes. Hao licked his dry lips. "I really do want to meet this Maki girl."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

_And this ends chapter one._

Maki: Hoped you enjoyed it!

Hao: See you in chapter 2!

_Wanna give a spoiler?_

LD: There's no need for spoilers!

Jeanne: Yea…

_OK then no spoilers. If you guys are still wondering what Maki looks like… well I'll tell you!_

_Maki is supposed to be a brunette but because there's a twist in the later part of the story, I made her hair pink like Tamao's._

Maki flicks hair

_Maki is modeled after Kanmuri from Yakitate Japan! Kanmuri is a guy who looks like a girl. Basically, Maki is a Kanmuri except that her eyes are pinky orangey and her hair is slightly longer. And she wears a white hair band. That's about it!_

Yoh: See you in chappie 2! Funga-fu-fu Funga-fu-fu Funga-fu-fu

Horo Horo: Shouldn't have given him the orange.


	2. Adorable

_And here we are at chapter 2!_

Maki: YAY!

_YAY!_

Maki: YAY!

_YAY!_

Maki: YAY!

_YAY!_

Maki: Strawberries!

Yoh: Oranges!

Anna: Ignore these idiots and begin the fanfic!

0000000000000000000000000000000000

"Nope, nothing wrong with her," the man explained, straightening his white overcoat, "but she seems to be suffering from some kind of memory loss." Maki continued to grin and hum 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star'.

"And why is she behaving like a five year old?" Hao asked, pointing at the smiling Maki. The doctor shook his head. "No, we don't know why she's like that," he stated, "but she'll mature really soon." The man tiptoed and reached for a book on the shelf above Maki. "Here," the doctor handed Hao the book, "You should read this."

000000000000000000000000000000

"Nani?" Tao Ren roared, "Stages of your five-year old?" Hao nodded and shoved the book into Yoh's arms. "Read it," Hao said, Chocolove chuckling in the background, "she's your child." Yoh raised one eyebrow and flipped to the content page. "Page 49," Hao informed Yoh.

_The adorable stage_

_Your child would probably the most obedient and cute at this stage. Your child would want to grab everyone's attention. Especially people who are new to them _

……………………………………………………

"So this is probably the best stage," Ren said, rubbing his chin.

"I wonder how fast Maki will mature," Yoh added, mimicking Ren's chin rubbing.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey Anna," Pirika's voice rang out, trying to get Anna's attention,

"Why don't you lend Maki your clothes?" Anna looked up and examined the grinning Maki. "That t-shirt suits her fine," Anna pointed out. Pirika turned to Maki and examined the huge, filthy T-shirt Maki was wearing. Tamao and Pirika turned to Anna and shook their heads in unison. "Fine," Anna sighed in defeat although it didn't sound as if she was defeated. More like she was too uninterested to argue. Pirika made a sound which sounded like Horo Horo's squealing. "Let's see," Pirika said and and examined Maki, "something in blue? Oh my gosh! She's so dirty. Ann! Why didn't you bathe her?"

"She's fifteen," Anna snapped. Maki lowered her head. "I don't like to bathe," Maki told Pirika.

"You have to," Pirika instructed and shoved Maki out of the room, "You can't come back unless you have taken a bath!" PIrika crossed her legs and sat down, sighing. "Anna-sama," Tamao mumbled, "I think light pink would suit Maki."

"I only have black," Anna quickly said.

"Black!" Pirika thought, "Onii!" Tamao laughed nervously and remained silent after that. "You can always BUY clothes for her," Anna pointed out, her index finger on her chin and staring at the ceiling. Tamao and Pirika stared at Anna blankly. Jeanne turned her attention away from the book and to Anna, her face remained expressionless. "You're planning to keep Maki?" Tamao asked in amazement.

"Yea," Anna replied and crossed her arms across her chest, "so?" Pirika shook head head and placed her palm on Anna's forehead. A blood vessel of irritation materialized on Anna's forehead. "Stop it!" Anna roared and swung her left arm, attempting to hit Pirika. Pirika jumped backwards, dodging it. "Ano-" Tamao began, "Anna-sama I think you're becoming soft." Pirika folded her arms and nodded in agreement. "What did you say?" Anna glared at Tamao, her voice deepened. The word 'kill' was written on her eyes. Tamao screeched and hid behind Pirika. "You-" Anna continued roaring, her eyes burned, "will-pay."

**SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECHING**

"What was that?" Tao Ren opened one closed eye.

"Anna's wrath," Hao chuckled, replying the purple haired Chinese shaman. Ren and Hao turned their attention to a roaring flushing sound. The toilet door opened slowly, revealing a green-faced shaman with blue hair. The shaman moaned and clutched his abdomen. "Daijobu? Horo Horo?" Hao asked, trying to sound concerned. Ren huffed and closed his eyes. "I'll get those girls," Horo Horo announced, an image of Tamao and Maki laughing evilly formed in his mind. "Grooaaaa…" Horo Horo felt his stomach churn. He bit his bottom lip and clenched his fist. Tears ran down his green cheeks. "I gotta go," he wheezed, still biting on his lower lip.

000000000000000000000000

"It's done!" Jeanne announced, not showing the slightest emotion. Maki stared at the full length mirror in front of her. "Dareda?" she asked pointing towards the mirror. Pirika giggled. "It's you," she explained, "although I would prefer you in blue." Maki examined herself.

She ran her finger down her white hair band which was 3 cm thick. She straightened her pink top and fluffed out her white butterfly miniskirt. The mirror image did the exact same thing. "She's good at this," Maki pointed out.

"Here!" Tamao swung the door open, almost hitting Jeanne's porcelain face, "I got the shoes!" Pirika snatched the box away from the panting Tamao. Pirika slowly opened the box as if there was gold in there. "It's pink slippers!" Pirika groaned, hoping for something blue. Pirika sighed and put the slippers down. Maki slipped them on. "And this will be," Pirika said, trying to sound excited, "Himiwari Maki's new look!"

000000000000000000000000000000

Horo Horo groaned and sighed before groaning again. "Will you stop that!" Ren yelled, "It's annoying." Horo Horo groaned even louder as if he was saying, "I don't care, you stupid chibi!" Tao Ren, having been his friend for two years knew what his Ainu friend was implying. The 'shark fin' on his head grew by two inches. "I'm not short!" he snorted and shut his eyes, "just vertically-"

"Short!" Horo Horo cut in. He threw his head back and roared in laughter. Ren attempted to slash Horo Horo apart with his Kwan Do but missed because Horo Horo started rolling on the floor, hugging his stomach. "A sorry sight," Ren commented and lowered his weapon. Ren followed Horo Horo's movements with his eyes. Horo Horo rolled from one end of the room to the other, laughing and crying. "So," Ren began, tired of watching the Ainu's moronic movements, "what were you groaning about in the first place?" The rude laughter stopped and the shaman sprang up, his nose noses away from Ren's nose _(Haha! A tongue twister… sort of…)_ "Oh that," Horo Horo grumbled and sat down, "school" Ren smirked. "You just hate school because you're stupid," Ren stated, his arms folded. Horo Horo glared at Ren before beginning his war cry which sounded like clucking. Ren raised one eyebrow and saw Horo Horo leap into the air. "I shall rip your chibi body into even 'chibier' pieces!" Horo Horo yelled, baring his 'fangs'.

0000000000000000000000000000000

"School?" Maki asked, "What's that?" Pirika scratched the back of her head thinking of an explanation. "It's where your parents send you to listen to hypocrites blab about their life story," Anna explained.

"It is NOT!" Pirika strongly disagreed.

"Hey!" Anna snapped, "Don't underestimate Yasuga-sensei." Pirika was at a loss in front of Anna. She sighed in resignation. "Anyway," Pirika continued, "Maki will be joining my class for this semester!" Maki cheered and applauded Pirika.

"Hooray," Anna cheered, her tone filled with sarcasm.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Maki filled her lungs with the smell of Funbaru High School. _(Couldn't think of any other name…T-T) _"Maki, when you breathe, you have to get rid of the carbon dioxide by exhaling," Pirika explained. Maki blew the smell of the High School back before taking it in again. "What the heck is Maki doing?" Horo Horo inquired and examined Maki, "looks fun" Horo Horo mimicked Maki's actions. Pirika buried her face in her hands and ran off. "Oi! Pirika! Joto!"

---------------------------------------------------------

_This is the end of chapter 2!_

LD: Hey! I haven't appeared yet!

_Patience, Lyserg._

_Should we give a spoiler? NAH!_

_I just hope u guys enjoyed my fanfiction. I'm kinda discouraged though… NO ENOUGH REVIEWS! Do I have a need to go on? WELL! I have one review so far. Once I get another review, I'll post another chapter! HA-HA-HA and HA to you! There's some Horo HoroX Tamao next! HAHA!_

Maki: Please press that pretty review button at the end of the page.

_PRESS IT! IF NOT NO CHAPPIE THREE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA_


	3. Filler

Maki: Today, Author is not here

Anna: So we'll be presenting a filler chapter.

Maki: Using sock puppets! 

Ren: NO!

LD: Maki is gonna be the temporary author today

Maki: YAY!

Jeanne: Say whatever you want

Maki: This fanfic has nothing to do with the original. Don't read it if you don't WANT TO! Hahaha! But you know you want to… so you can read it.

The language will be sort of childish. Please bear with it. Onegai Shimasu! Arigato Gusaimasta!

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Once upon a time, there was a girl called, Tamaorella. Tamaorella lived with her step mother, Kinoreno _(Sounds like a pokemon name, NIDORINO!) _, and two step sisters, Pirikana and Anna _(Anna onee-san forbid me to change her name T-T)_. Tamaorella was always forced to do the household chores. And Anna and Pirikana would watch her do her chores. They didn't like Tamaorella because Tamaorella's hair was pinker than theirs. _(Pink is a nice hair colour). _And Kinorino didn't like Tamaorella because Tamaorella's hair was pinker than Pirikana's and Anna's.

So one day, when Tamaorella was doing her chores, there was a message alert from the household computer. Tamaorella called her 'family' down and they read the e-mail.

_ALERTING ALL FEMALE FAMILY MEMBERS_

_THERE WILL BE A BALL HELD THIS FRIDAY._

_THIS BALL WILL BE USED TO DECIDE PRINCE YOHANA'S WIFE._

_PLEASE COME IN YOUR BEST DRESSES._

_PINK IS THE BEST!_

_ALL MEMBERS OF THE FAMILY ARE INVITED_

_UNTIL THEN… GOOD BYE!_

_THE KING, YOHMEIMEI_

Pirikana, Anna and Kinoreno glared at Tamaorella. "Can I go?" Tamaorella asked.

"NO!" Pirikana and Anna disagreed in unison.

"But everyone is invited," Tamaorella protested.

"You can go," Kinoreno said, "if you finish all your chores and find a suitable pink dress."

"YAY!" Tamaorella cheered and ran to the kitchen, starting on the dishes.

"Mama! Why did you allow her? She's pinker than us!" Pirikana argued. Kinoreno put her index finger on the lips. Pirikana knew what it meant and she shut up. "She can go only IF she finishes her chores and finds a suitable pink dress," Kinoreno repeated, smirking.

Friday…

"Step MAMA!" Tamaorella's voice rang out, "I finished my chores! And I got a pink dress."

"No way!" Pirikana exclaimed. Kinoreno, Pirikana and Anna examined Tamaorella's pink dress. "Ok," Kinoreno said, "You can go." Anna smirked and dumped a pail over Tamaorella's head. Blue paint spilled all over Tamaorella's pink dress.

"But I'm afraid," Anna said, trying to sound sympathetic, "you're dress isn't blue."

"Yours isn't blue either!" Tamaorella pointed out, "it's black!" Anna pierced Tamaorella's dress with her glare before walking away. "Enjoy every second of your night here," Pirikana smirked, "all alone."

00000000000000000000000000000

Tamaorella continued to wail. "Will you cut it out?" Tamaorella heard a small voice, "it's annoying." Tamaorella turned her attention to the speaker. "Dareda?" Tamaorella asked.

"I'm your fairy godsister, Jeanne," Jeanne explained, "I'm a god."

"Yea right," Tamaorella sighed and continued to wail.

"Fine," Jeanne huffed, "I guess you don't need my help." Tamao grabbed Jeanne's fluffy white dress, stopping Jeanne from leaving. "Help me," Tamaorella said, "I'll do anything."

"A pumpkin," Jeanne mumbled.

Tamaorella ran to the kitchen and brought a pumpkin out. Jeanne cut the pumpkin open and started to eat it. "You like pumpkins?" Tamaorella asked the hungry god. Jeanne nodded and continued to stuff herself.

After Jeanne finished eating, she turned Tamaorella's dress back to it's original colour and asked Shamash to flew Tamaorella to the ball.

000000000000000000000000000000000

"It's so boring," Prince Yohana complained and popped another orange piece into his mouth, "everyone is so PINK."

"Pink is in fashion this month," Horo Horo Horosaid, "I like the pink people."

Renny sighed. "I agree with Yohana, it's really boring."

"Hey," Horo Horo Horo tapped on Yohana's shoulder, "look at that girl." He pointed at Tamaorella who seemed to be lost. "She's cute," he added and blushed.

"Nah," Yohana said, " too pink." Yohana turned his attention to the blonde in the black dress. "She's different," Yohana said and pointed to Anna, "she's special." Renny rolled his eyes. "What ever,"

Horo Horo Horo greeted Tamaorella. "Are you the prince?" Tamaorella asked Horo Horo Horo. Horo Horo Horo _(So many Horos) _shook his head. "But," he said, "I think you're pretty."

Tamaorella blushed and curtsied. Horo Horo Horo proposed to Tamaorella and they lived happily ever after.

Yohana approached Anna and greeted the blonde. "What do you want?" she snapped. Yohana proposed to Anna but Anna slapped him and sent him flying to the other end of the hall.

"Anna!" Kinoreno yelled, "that's the prince! Marry him!" Anna sighed and Yohana and Anna lived happily ever after.

_**OWARI**_

---------------------------------------------------

Maki: This is a distorted story of Cinderella. Horo Horo onee-chan told it to me.

_HEY! WHAT'S GOING ON!_

Horo Horo: Author is back!

_James bond pose_

_ANYWAY! YOU GUYS ALREADY WROTE THE FANFICTION? I OVERSLEPT AND YOU GUYS STARTED WITHOUT ME! YOU GUYS ARE WORSE THAN LYSERG AND JEANNE!_

LD: Ahem…

_Erm… anyway hope you guys enjoyed this stupid thingy! HAHA!_


End file.
